


Drabble - Cuddling With Him

by stardustginger



Series: Frank Castle Imagines [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: Prompt - Cuddling With Him





	Drabble - Cuddling With Him

It’s late when you hear Frank get home and you are barely awake when he quietly opens the door to your bedroom. With a great amount of effort and what is probably the last of your energy left for the day, you sit up slightly, leaning on your elbows so that you can greet him. He gives you a small smile and walks over to give you a kiss on the forehead before he goes to clean himself up and change into a pair of sweatpants. You can tell from the way he is limping around your room that he has had a long night, so you pull back the comforter on his side of the bed and motion for him to come lie down beside you as soon as he has finished changing. He groans slightly as he sits on the edge of your bed, clearly sore from his night in Hell’s Kitchen and you rub your hand up and down his back, hoping to get him to relax slightly so that he can get a good night’s sleep for once.  
He stretches his neck a little before moving to lay beside you, opening his arms so that you can lie your head on his chest. You let out a happy sigh as you curl up against him, happy to have your boyfriend home and safe with you. Frank chuckles slightly at the sound you make and places another kiss on your forehead.  
“How was your day, sweetheart?” He asks you.  
You look up at him before answering, “It was alright. Just long. How was yours?”  
“Not too bad. Had a couple assholes get a few good hits in tonight, but other than that everything was pretty normal.” He had started to rub his hand up and down your back as he talked and it starts to make you sleepy again. You let out a little hum in response to his answer and lay a kiss on the skin of his chest, which you are currently using as a pillow. Now that each of you knew that the other was doing ok, you were both content to just fall asleep in each other’s arms, so you scoot slightly closer and close your eyes when you feel him tighten his arms around you.  
The feeling of you pressed up against him causes Frank to be able to relax enough to start to get tired. After a few minutes, he notices that your breathing has become slow and steady and he looks down to make sure you have truly fallen asleep before he allows himself to close his eyes. It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep after this. Having you in his arms has always made it easier for him.


End file.
